


Maybe it's magic

by HelloAll



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bullies, F/M, First Time, Forgive Me, Language, M/M, Maybe explicit sexual content, Same sex love, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, not sure what else to put here, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAll/pseuds/HelloAll
Summary: Magnus Bane was born a warlock, abandoned by his birth mother and left for dead at the age of three. He was taken in by another warlock named Ragnor Fell. Ragnor taught Magnus everything he needed to survive in a human world. If it wasn't for Ragnor he probably wouldn't be alive now. He had gotten use to living this way, just him and his father in their own little world. But all that changed when he decided to confine in someone he thought he could trust. Someone who outed him and his father as warlocks and they were forced to leave the home they made together. Now in a new town he develops feelings for another student. AU with some warlocks. Sucky summary but hopefully a better story. NO BATA multi chapters





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First day of school

6:24 Monday morning 

Magnus rolled over and hit the snooze button on his phone before rolling back over onto his back. The first day off his high school year was tomorrow and he wasn't ready. He and his father had moved in during the summer so he really hadn't had the chance to make friends but then again he wasn't really good at making friends. Grabbing a fresh of boxers he headed to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he headed back to his room. Towel wrapped around his waist he sat on the bed before rolling his neck. He tried to calm himself down but his nerves were starting to get the best of him. Raising his hands his flicked his fingers and watched as the blue sparks started to rise. Magnus Bane was born a warlock, abandoned by his birth mother and left for dead at the age of three. He was taken in by another warlock named Ragnor Fell. Ragnor taught Magnus everything he needed to survive in a human world. If it wasn't for Ragnor he probably wouldn't be alive now. He had gotten use to living this way, just him and his father in their own little world. But all that changed when he decided to confine in someone he thought he could trust. Someone who outed him and his father as warlocks and they were forced to leave the home they made together. Magnus was pulled from his thoughts when his door opened. Lowering his hand he looked up. His father stood there, his horns glamoured down. "I hate hiding who we really are."

"It's necessary...to keep us safe." Ragnor says leaning against the doorframe. "This world isn't accepting to our kind. Haven't you learned anything from Dawson's Villa."

"Are you going to keep bringing that up? I know messed up but that doesn't mean you have to remind me everyday." Magnus could feel his magic building inside him, it always did whenever he was upset. Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths. "I gotta finish getting ready for school." With that he got up and headed into his walk in closet. When he no longer felt his fathers presence he began to get ready. It was around seven-fifteen when he finally left the house. Pulling his hoodie over his head he began his walk.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"Izzy come on before we leave without you!" Alec yelled from the front door. Max stood next to him. Sometimes he hated that he was the only one with a car beside their parents. He looked towards the stairs when Izzy walked down wearing a short skirt with a black tank top. "Are you serious?"

"What...its the first day of school I have to make a good impression." Izzy says putting on her jacket.

"You're not going anywhere with me dressed like that. So either you change or you walk." Alec folded his arms over his chest and just watched her until she groaned and walked back upstairs. "Three minutes Izzy!"

"Alec can I sit in the front seat?" Max says. 

"Of course you can." Alec replied. "Come on let's leave your sister because she's taking to long." The two of them headed outside and as soon as they got in Izzy stepped outside in tight pants but the same tank top. Her book bag slung over one shoulder. 

"Is this better?"

"Yes...now get in before we be late." Alec says shutting the door.

Izzy started to get into the front but she stopped when Max's head popped up. "Really?"

Alec shrugged. "You should've been ready on time then." After dropping off Max he headed to school. Izzy hopped out as soon as he parked in a spot. Getting out he spotted Jace sitting on the steps ignoring Simon who was sitting next to him. "Hey, did you have fun on your little summer vacation?"

"You have no idea." Jace says. "Next time you have to come with us to Hawaii because there were so many babes there. Not that you would be interested but there were decent guys too."

Simon shook his head. "How could you even think about anyone else when it comes to Clary. If I ever had a girl like Clary I would-"

"Well you don't so for the last time get over it." Jace snaps. "She doesn't see you that way and she never will."

"Jace chill." Alec says.

"No it's fine he's right." Simon got up and grabbed his book bag. "I'll catch you guys later."

Alec watched him go then smacked Jace on the back of the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"Because you're an asshole." Alec says. "Yes Clary's with you but that doesn't mean you have to rub it in his face all the time. He's still pretty upset about it so just lay off."

Jace frowned. "Since when did you two become best friends?"

Alec shrugged. "I guess over the summer, he's actually pretty cool. I know you don't really like him because of the whole Clary thing but seriously, lay off."

"Fine whatever." Jace says. "So what did you do all summer?"

Alec sighed and sat next to him. "Well...I finally came out to my folks."

"What?" Jace shirked. "Why are you telling me just now and when did this happen?

"A couple months ago." Alec says. "Ever since then our relationship hasn't been the same. It's like they don't see me in the same light anymore. My mom barely talks to me and even though my dad says that it changes nothing between us I can see the differences between us." Alec sighs. "I don't know I just thought they would be okay with this."

"I don't get it, why did you just decided to come out now?" Jace says. "I've been trying to get you to do that for years...what changed?"

"I was tired of hiding." Alec says. "This is my freshmen year and I want to start off by showing everybody the real me. I'm ready to mingle, go on dates and maybe even find love. I see what you have with Clary and I want something like that."

"Was it hard to tell them?"

"Of course it was but I wish they reacted more like you guys." Alec smiled. "Izzy was Izzy and she made me feel better after my mom showed her disappointment in me. My dad just stood there, didn't say or do anything and somehow that made me feel worse."

"Man I never thought you would tell them." Jace says getting up.

"Me either." Alec says getting up as well. "But I feel so much better now that everything is out in the open." The two of them heading inside.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After getting her schedule Izzy went in search for Clary. After not seeing her for most of the summer she had missed her best friend. Weaving her way through the sea of students she spotted the redhead. "Clary!"

Clary turned and immediately spotted Izzy. "Izzy!" She hurried over to her and hugged her. "Oh my god I missed you."

Izzy smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you too." Clary and Izzy had been best friends since middle school. The same with Jace and Alec. Simon and Clary had been best friends since preschool. "I still can't believe your parents let you go away with Jace and his folks for part of the summer. What did you guys do?"

Clary pulled back and shrugged. "We went to visit some of his extended family, Jace has a lot of family. Then for the last two weeks we went to Hawaii."

"I'm so jealous that you got to go to Hawaii." Izzy says. "And meeting his extended family that's huge." Izzy says.

"I know." Clary pulled out a piece of paper. "Do you have your schedule I want to see if we have any classes together."

Izzy grabbed her schedule and handed it to Clary. After looking it over they realized they only had one class together. Third period history. "Well that sucks."

Clary smiled and wrapped her arm around Izzy's. "Come on let's go find our lockers."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Simon sat alone in the library flipping through a book. Jace's words still fresh on his mind. It wasn't a secret that he had feelings for Clary. Growing up he had always hated the fact that she only saw him as a friend and nothing more. Sighing he closed the book and pushed it away. He looked up when Alec sat in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Don't take what he says so seriously." Alec says.

"He's right though." Simon says. "Clary will never feel for me the way she feels for Jace. I just need to get over it but...it's hard."

"I know exactly how you feel but you'll find someone." 

"If you say so." Replied Simon. 

Alec smiled. "Are you going to hide out here all day."

Simon shrugged. "It's just the first day so it's not like I'll be missing anything."

"You can miss a lot on the first day of school." Alec says getting up. "Who do you have for first period?"

"Algebra 2 with Mr. Garroway." Simon says. 

"I got English with Miss Loss." Alec walked around and slung an arm over Simon's shoulder. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." Never would he have thought he and Simon would become friends but with Jace gone the two of them realized how much they actually had in common. He knew what it was like to love someone who would never love them back. He use to feel the same way about Jace.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After getting his schedule Magnus made a b-line for his first period class. He kept his hood on and head down, content on making it there without drawing attention to himself. Suddenly he hit something hard and fell back onto the ground. Looking up he was met with a tall dark boy looking down at him. 

"Sorry I didn't see you there." 

Magnus was frozen on the ground. Even when the teen held out a hand for him. 

Alec smiled. "Are you going to take my hand or just stay on the ground staring at me?"

Magnus looked around and saw a few students watching him. Frowning he reached out and took the hand pulling himself up. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the hazel eyes that held him captive. Nor could he deny the spark that flew throughout his body. Suddenly aware of the situation he pulled his hand away. "Sorry." With that he hurried away without looking back. When he was a good distance away he leans against the wall. Looking down at his hand he could still feel a slight tingle. Pushing himself off the wall he began walking down the hall. After finally finding his class he went inside. Because it was still early only the teacher sat her desk. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello." She says getting up. "My first student of the day...Catarina Loss at your service but you may call me Miss Loss. May I ask your name?"

Magnus swallowed. "Magnus...Magnus Bane, it's nice to meet you Miss Loss."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Catarina says reaching out and shaking his hand. She knew from the moment she saw him that something was different about him but she kept that to herself. "Why don't yo take a seat and I'll be right back."

Magnus watched her go then scanned the room. He decided to sit in the very back corner. It wasn't long before the class started to fill with students, he kept his eyes down. Soon the teacher started talking and when he heard his name he looked up. "Huh."

"I said may you please remove your hood. I would like to see all of my students if that's okay with you." Miss Loss says.

Magnus looked around before pulling his hood off. As the others turned back towards the front of the class he noticed a pair of eyes still watching him. It was the dark haired teen from before. He didn't know what to do so he just stared back. There was something about him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, he couldn't look away. 

"Mr. Bane...Mr. Lightwood, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Miss Loss says.

Alec's head shot around and his face grew red. "No...nothing." Luckily no one else saw him gawking at the mysterious kid in the back. When Miss Loss turned back around to face the blackboard he just sat back in his seat. As class went on he found it hard to stay focus. Turning around he saw the other teen looking down at a book. When he look up their eyes met and he quickly turned back around. He stayed that way for the rest of the class. When the bell finally sounded the class emptied out and he got to his feet. He looked up just in time to see the mysterious teen leaving the room. He started to leave but spotted something on the floor beside the desk the other teen sat. It was a small black note pad. He knew he shouldn't buy his curiosity got the best of him. Flipping through the pages he was mesmerized by the many drawing that were inside.

"Mr. Lightwood is there something wrong?" Miss Loss says.

Alec turned and lowered the book. "Nothing Miss Loss...I was just leaving." He hurried out of the room and into the hallways.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Simon was wondering the hallways when he saw Izzy and Clary talking. He started to go the other way but Izzy spotted him and headed over to him, Clary right behind her. He smiled. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Are you okay?" Clary asked. "I've been trying to call you since last night and you looked upset earlier."

"It's nothing I'm fine I promise." Simon assured them.

"Come on its me you're talking to." Clary says. "I've always been able to tell when something is bothering you."

"Clary I'm fine so can we just drop it." Simon says just as the bell rang. "That's the bell I'll see you guys later."

"Simon wait!" Clary called after him but he kept walking and disappeared around the corner. "He's been like this ever since yesterday and I don't know why. I wish he would just talk to me."

"Come on Clary you know Simon better then anyone." Izzy says locking their arms together. "We both know the reason why he's upset, Jace must have said something." Their started walking. 

"I don't get why, I've told Jace to stop." Clary says. "I feel bad enough already knowing how he feels for me."

"You should feel bad because you feel that way Clary." Izzy says. 

Clary sighed. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2: Fixated on you

Second period Algebra 2

After unsuccessful locating the mysterious teen Alec just decided to head to his second period class. He got there just as Mr. Garroway was closing the door.

"I don't accept tartyness in my classroom son, especially on the first day of school." Luke says.

"It won't happen again." He slipped inside and spotted Magnus in the very back row going through his backpack like he was missing something. Looking down at the pad in his hands he smiled. He had another chance to talk to him. So when the teacher ducked out the classroom to talk to another student who was running late the class started to talk upon themselves. He saw it as the perfect opportunity and headed back to where he was seated. "Hi." The other teen paused and looked up at him. "Um I think you left this in Miss Loss class."

Magnus looked at his pad then at the other teen before reaching out and taking it. "Thanks."

Alec nodded. "I'm Alec by the way." He waited for the other to reply but he didn't, instead he just stared at him. "This is usually the part when you tell me your name, or should I just call you Mr. Bane?"

"Magnus." He says.

"It's nice to meet you...Magnus." They continued to stare at each other until he heard a door close behind him. Mr. Garroway was watching him, arms folded over his chest.

"What's your name son?" Mr. Garroway asked.

"Uhh...Lightwood...Alexander." He started to head back to his seat.

"Well Mr Lightwood." Luke says. "Why don't you take a seat so we can get started."

Alec sat down a little embarrassed. As Mr. Garroway talked he just looked on not really paying him any attention. He was still fixated on Magnus. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

When second period was over Alec gathered his things and headed out. He stopped by his locker before heading to the lunchroom. On the way he saw a girl kneeling down picking up papers she apparently dropped. He watched as everyone bypassed her and shook his head. Going over he knelt down and began to help her. 

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Alec says. "I'm Alec."

"Lydia." She took the papers from him and stood up. "Well...thanks."

Alec watched her go then continued his walk to the lunchroom. After getting his tray Alec searched the room and found Simon sitting alone so he headed over to him. "Hey Lewis are you done moping around?"

"I'm not moping." Simon says pushing his tray away. 

"Sure you're not." Alec says looking around. That's when he spotted Magnus sitting alone a few tables away. His head down and from what it looked like he was drawing in his notepad. 

"What are you staring at?" Simon asked.

"Nothing." Alec says turning back to him. "So do you see anyone you like yet?"

"It's just the first day." Simon says.

Alec smiled. "That doesn't mean anything. Seriously Clary's not the only girl out there. While you're moping around you could miss the chance to meet someone really special."

"Look I know you mean well but let's be real it's never going to happen." Simon says. He then spotted Jace and the others heading over to them. 

Alec sighed and went to reply but the others sat down so he just turned away. He looked around again and noticed that Magnus was watching him now with the most intense look on his face. He just stared back. Suddenly he was hit on the arm. "What?"

"I've called your name like three times now." Izzy says. "Who are you gawking at anyway."

"Nobody and I wasn't gawking." Alec says quickly looking away.

"Really because you got a little drool on your face." Izzy then looked around before looking back at Alec. "Is it a boy?"

"It's nobody...and even if it was I wouldn't tell you anything." Alec started playing with his food.

"Fine then I'll figure it out on my own." Izzy says. "And we both know that I will so you might as well tell me his name."

Alec just shook his head. "Fine but don't go snooping around okay. Magnus."

"Magnus what?"

"That's all you get Izzy now drop it." Alec says.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Third period Chemistry 

Magnus was a little disappointed when he got to his third period class, Alexander wasn't there. When he got there there was only one empty seat left so he sat there. 

"Hello class my name is Victor Aldertree and since this is the first day I'll keep it short. I'll will not accept tardiness or talking in my class unless you are spoken to by me. You will address me as Mr. Aldertree and nothing else. If you see my door shut and you're on the outside you will not be let in. Work is turned in on the day I assign, no later unless you get word from me. You will be assigned permanent seats and who you sit with will also be your lab partner for the year. Does everyone understand what I'm saying?" The class murmured in response. "And when I ask you a question you reply yes sir and or no sir. Now do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The class said simultaneously.

As the teacher called off name after name Magnus stood in the front with the others. When his name was finally called he headed to the empty seat near the middle. A red headed girl then made her way over and sat next to him.

"Hi I'm Clary...its Magnus right?" She asked. He nodded. "I don't think I've seen you seen you around here before."

"I just moved here about a month ago." Magnus says. 

"Oh, are you an only child?" Clary asked.

Magnus paused. "Yeah it's just me and my dad." 

Clary saw the change in his body language so she decided to change the subject. "Well this town may be small but I think you'll like it here. If you need anything you can just ask me."

Magnus gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Clary smiled back. "No problem."

The teacher then started talking so they both turned back towards the front. 

Clary felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from Izzy. Looking behind her she saw Izzy cheesing like a mad cat. Then she looked at Magnus who was unaware of what was going on. After reading the text she quickly sent one back before shoving her phone back in her pocket. 

'I'm not going to ask him if he's gay or not because we just met and that's inappropriate.'

Izzy read over the test and frowned. Looks like she just going to have to introduce herself to him.

When the bell rang for end of class Izzy quickly headed over to them. "Hey Clary, who's your friend?" 

Clary opened her mouth before closing it again. "Oh um this is Magnus, Magnus this is my friend Izzy."

"It's actually Isabelle...Isabelle Lightwood but my friends call me Izzy." She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Magnus."

Magnus stood up and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too. Did you say Lightwood?"

"Yeah, I have a brother that goes here too. His name is Alexander but everyone calls his Alec. I'm sure you've meet him already though." Izzy says.

"We have first and second period together." Magnus shifted on his feet as she continued to stare at him. "Um I should go, it was nice to meet you."

Izzy watched him go then looked at Clary. "Did you ask him?"

"I told you I wasn't going to ask him that." Clary says. "One, we just met and two, why do you care if he is or isn't."

Izzy shrugged. "No reason, come on let's go."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Free period 

Alec was making his way to the gymnasium to meet Jace when he passed the library. He saw Magnus sitting along reading a book. Pausing by the entrance he just watched him. Whatever he was reading he seemed pretty deep into it. 

"Stalking again I see." Izzy says walking up next to him. 

"Jesus Izzy don't creep up on me like that." Alec walks off. "Beside I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about Magnus." Izzy says still standing by the entrance to the library. 

Alec stopped and turned back around. "What?"

"Turns out I have third period with Magnus." Izzy says. "We even talked a little bit."

"Izzy what did you say to him?" Alec asked going back over to her.

"Nothing I was just introducing myself." She glanced at Magnus before looking back at Alec. "So you like him?"

Alec sighed. "Maybe...I don't know...he's cute. We only talked a few times though but he...I don't know."

"Come on let's go talk to him." Izzy hurried inside before Alec could say anything else.

Alec moved away from the door and cursed in his head. He was going to kill Izzy. Moving back towards the entrance he saw Izzy waving him over, Magnus also watching him. "Hey Izzy...Magnus."

"Alexander...it's nice to see you again." Magnus says without even thinking. Truth was he had spent the entire day thinking about him and it was driving him crazy.

"You too." Alec says.

"Oh shoot I forgot that I was suppose to meet Clary in the gym." Izzy says. "I have to go but Magnus why don't you leave your number with Alec and maybe we can all hang out after school."

Alec watched her go then looked back at Magnus. "Whatever she said I'm sorry."

Magnus smiled. "She didn't say anything bad...in her words she just wanted me to meet her attractive and single older brother."

Alec ducked his head. "I'm going to kill her the next time I see her." Magnus laughed and honestly it was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. "Is it okay if I join you?"

"Sure."

Alec sat down and glanced at the book he was holding. "So what are you reading?"

"Oh just some old book I found, it's nothing." Magnus closed the book and sat it beside him. "So um is it just you and your sister?"

"We have a younger brother too." Alec says. "What about you...are you an only child?"

"Yeah, its just me and my dad." Magnus says. "We just moved here about a month ago."

Alec nodded and they fell into silence. He noticed the small black notepad from before on the table. "Not that I was prying or anything but I saw your drawing and they're really good."

Magnus smiled. "Thanks." He had never showed anyone his drawings, not even his dad but he wasn't completely upset that Alec had seen them. 

Alec felt his phone vibrating and pulled out his phone. It was a text from Jace asking where he was. He sighed and looked back over at Magnus who was still watching him. "I gotta go but it was nice talking to you." He started to leave but stopped when Magnus called him. 'Alexander' Pausing he turned back around. 

"Did you want my number?"

"Oh yeah." Alec pulled out his phone and handed it to Magnus. Once he programmed his number he handed it back. "Well...I'll see you later maybe."

"Yeah...maybe." Magnus replied. He couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face as he walked away. Picking up his black notepad he flipped through the pages before stopping on an unfinished one. It was of Alexander, or mainly just a very detailed circle. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

As soon as Alec got to the gym he was met by Izzy at the door. "Thanks for that Izzy."

"You're welcome." Izzy says. "So did you get his number?"

"Yes I did give me your phone." Alec says pulling out his own.

"Oh I didn't want it for me I wanted it for you." She says. "Now you can call him and ask him out."

"Are you crazy." Alec says walking away from her. 

"Well you said that you're going to start opening up now that you're out. Magnus is cute and I think you will be cute together. You like him, I can see it all over your face."

"So what if I do, it's just the first day of school." Alec says walking away. "Who says he's even gay or interested." He headed over to Jace who was throwing the basketball around. Clary close by leaning against the wall on her phone.

Izzy pouted and started to follow but saw Simon walk in. "Hey Simon."

"Hey Izzy." Simon says.

Izzy walked with him to where the others were. "So the guys and I are hanging out tonight, wanna come?"

Simon looked over at Jace and Clary briefly before looking away. "I don't think I should."

"Come on Simon will you forget about Clary." Izzy says. "Besides I feel like you and I never hang out together. Or maybe the two of us can do something together."

Simon shook his head. "I think I'm just going to hang out at home. It's not like I'll be missed anyway."

"Simon wait?" Izzy says quickly grabbing his hand. "Do you seriously not see what I'm trying to say here?"

"I know what you're saying okay." Simon says. "That I'm a great guy and I'll meet someone someday. I've heard enough of that from Alec okay I don't want to hear it from you too." 

"Simon that's not what I'm trying to say."  
Izzy says.

"It doesn't matter it's not true." Simon says looking back over at them. "I'll never find anyone like Clary. No one can ever compare to her Izzy don't you get that."

Izzy bit down on her tongue and frowned. "Fine...just forget it." She turned and walked away without another word. Once she got a good distance away from the gym she stops at a row of lockers. Leaning against them she slid down and sat on the floor. 'Simon could be so oblivious sometimes' Leaning her head back against the lockers she closed her eyes.

"Isabelle?"

Looking up she found Magnus staring down at her. "Magnus hey." She wiped her face and got up. 

"What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head. "Come on darling there's obviously something bothering you. I'm all ears if you what to talk."

Isabelle smiled. "You know what, I'd like that." She wrapped her arm around Magnus's arm and they walked down the hallway together.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
